1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data management system and method for displaying data in a system and more particularly, to a data management system including a plurality of terminals, a service provider server for providing various services such as Social Network Server (SNS), and a portable server for storing the data generated by the terminals, and a method for displaying the data generated by the terminal and service provider server in an integrated manner in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many diverse mobile devices have been developed and widely used to provide convenience to the user. Recent advances in communication technologies have made inter-device data sharing easy and inter-device data sharing can be implemented using an external device such as an external hard disk and web-based hard disk, providing a user with access to data shared among multiple devices regardless of where the user is located and which device the user uses. However, the inter-device data sharing is problematic in that the limited storage space of the devices require direct or indirect connection among the devices for sharing data. The data sharing service such as a cloud sharing service has been introduced to solve this problem by allowing the user to upload the data stored in the devices to the cloud service and access and download the data whenever and wherever necessary.
However, the conventional cloud service is provided in such a way that the user uploads the data selectively and requests for specific data. This method is inconvenient in that the user cannot check which device has uploaded the data to use. Another drawback of the conventional cloud service is that the utilization of the data uploaded to the cloud service is significantly restricted.